Where do Angels, Humans, and Coralians Meet?
by drew6406
Summary: AU. Two key moments in time change when Quartz gets involved. When Eureka takes the Quartz and Ao fires the quartz gun for the first time, Evangelion unit 04 gains a coralian soul and the twelfth angel appears over the Norway coral plant. As two conflicts begin to overlap, the only hope for peace lies where angels, humans, and coralians meet.


**An: Finally at last it's here. The rewrite of Where do Angels, Humans, and Coralians Meet, as a new story. For those of you who are following my other story I'm sorry that you have to wait a little longer but my life's been a little hectic right now but I was able to produce this on the fly. So without further ado, get ready for some time and space shenanigans as we begin from the prologue.**

 **Chapter 00: Across the Multiverse**

In a dark void between time and space, alone, was a giant humanoid figure. It was covered from head to toe in purple, black, and green armor with a single horn rising from its forehead. Dangling from a socket in its back was a lifeless severed power cable. Its internal batteries were nearly depleted, and the exhausted boy sitting at the helm was panicking. The last thing he could recall was being goaded by Asuka to take point, which lead to sinking into the shadow of the 12th angel. Now he was sitting in a cold entry plug with the life support minutes away from failing. And with impending doom looming over his head, he was still at a loss as what to do about his situation.

"What am I going to do? I've been sitting here now for nearly seven hours, there's barely any power left to move, I've been drifting in and out of consciousness, and worse, I'm starving. On the other hand, the angel isn't destroyed and the others still haven't rescued me."

Shinji continued to mil over his current predicament until the eva shuttered, knocking him from his thoughts. "Great, just what I needed, the life support finally shutting down" he groaned.

As his worries increase, the LCL became more deluded and cloudy. His exhaustion decided to rear its ugly head and began to pull him again from reality. His last thought was for a way to get out of the angel and to not die in this eternal abyss.

In another universe entirely, as far from being stuck in a void with nowhere to go as possible, a young woman with turquoise hair was desperately struggling against the odds to protect the world she had been living in for the past three years, protecting it with her IFO from a being known as a Secret. If the Secret reached the island's Scub Coral, then a scub burst would result, wiping out the inhabitants. Left with no choice, Eureka knew what she'd have to do. She'd have to somehow get the massive amount of Quartz as far away as possible from the purple and red giant. She climbed down from the IFO, RA272 Nirvash, and ran to the pile of Quartz. Turning back she gave it one final order. "Nirvash! Hold the Secret off until I make the jump!"

The IFO rose to block the giant's advances, leaving Eureka to take the quartz. She bent down, setting her hands on the pile and began to focus on a place to jump to with the quartz. With regret in her voice she said, "Well. I guess this is it. Goodbye Ao. I wish I could've been there for you."

Just as she released her wings to make the jump, an image of a white and silver giant with a red spherical gem in its chest popped into her mind. She shook her head in confusion and tried to focus again on her destination. The image flashed again, only this time zoomed in on the sphere. Realizing her mistake, she could do nothing as she made the jump, vanishing from the world in a beam of light.

She could see a vortex of colors swirling around her, bringing her towards the destination that had accidentally crossed her mind. When she thought about it, it seemed it was like the zone inside a Kute-class. The end of the tunnel of colors then came into view with the same red, gemlike sphere blocking the opening. As she came closer and closer to it, its surface started to ripple. The sphere opened into a black hole, pulling her towards its center. She could do nothing about its attraction pulling on her as she sunk through its surface.

Outside the sphere was a frenzy of chaos. An evangelion, covered from head to toe in silver and white armor, shuddered in its bindings, trying to break free as alarms went off in the cage around it. Its core, which shined a bright red, almost bright enough to blind anyone around, began to change to green. Scientists and technicians scrambled about trying to find a way to disable the beast known as unit 04. Their consoles displayed numbers and readings off the charts. A phenomenon, unknown to them but elsewhere called the Seven Swell Phenomenon, was taking place inside the whole Eva's body, changing it. The scientists heard its roars, but didn't know was that it was crying out in pain as its soul was overwritten and replaced with a coralian life form.

Back in the universe of the scubs, ten years later, an operation was underway over Norway. A young, turquoise haired boy by the name of Ao with his Nirvash Neo was coming to terms with the new weapon the mass of quartz he was carrying had turned into. This sleek, white green and red machine would be known as the Quartz Gun. Appearing on the HUD were the humanoid Secrets that were after the quartz. If he didn't do something now, he would be done for. Taking his only option, he locked onto the Secrets and pulled the trigger, releasing a great blasting beam of light.

As the purple and pink humanoid giants were disintegrated by the beam, history bent around him, making the Norway coral plant disappear and leaving a pole light in its place. What he saw now didn't look any different than from before he took the shot. So, with his part of the mission done, he descended from his high altitude and returned to the ship. Seeing the pole light, he couldn't help but feel that something was off. Just as he was about to leave it behind, it began to pulse. The pulsing continued to intensify until it flashed, momentarily blinding him. Recovering, he saw something shoot out from the pole in the shape of a sphere. The object stopped and began to materialize near the ground. Changing his route, he flew the Neo to the sphere. On his arrival, the HUD gave Ao a warning, marking the object as hostile. Ao regarded the sphere, which was black and white, like a zebra, and hovered above the ground, casting a large black shadow. Suddenly the ball turned completely black and its shadow began to fissure, spewing a red liquid that looked like blood. At the same moment, the sphere's surface began to crack, leaking the same fluid. Then with a forceful blow, a purple hand shot out and grabbed the side of the ball. Another hand erupted from the opening and joined its partner in tearing the sphere open. Ao, Generation Bleu, and all other forces present could only watch in morbid fascination as the rest of the ball opened and a titanous purple, black, and green armored form emerged from its remains covered in blood. On its arms were inscribed **Eva 01 Test Type**. The beast roared to the heavens making itself known. Nothing and none could predict the course of events that followed as Evangelion unit 01 was born into this new world full of rage with its pilot unconscious at the helm.

 **Next chapter: Chapter 01 State of Being**


End file.
